1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus, a control method of the image-pickup apparatus, a computer program, and a memory medium. And in particular, the present invention relates to a technique suitable for obtaining desirable recorded moving images and desirable recorded static images in the moving images during close-range taking, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general video camera is equipped with a tally light (a lamp showing a camera operating) so as to blink the tally light during movie recording. Thereby, a picture taker and a person to be imaged can confirm the video camera is in a recording mode.
Video cameras capable of being operated by remote-control with a remote controller are proposed as prior arts related thereto. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-144805 discloses processing of the blinking control of the tally light for specifying video-camera control contents contained with receiving signals in addition to the tally light blinking for indicating the recording and for confirming received sending signals from the remote controller. With such a configuration, an operator of the remote controller may easily confirm an established state of the video camera.
Not only the digital video cameras, but also digital cameras capable of recording moving images have been introduced along with recent development of the digital cameras. In such digital cameras, an indication lamp of a self-timer conventionally provided in cameras blinking while using the self-timer is indistinguishable from the tally light blinking during movie recording. As a result, this may lead to confusion in identifying a shooting mode by a user. In order to solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-251537 discloses a method using emission patterns different from each other for distinguishing the indication of the self-timer indication lamp during static image taking from the indication of the tally light during the movie recording.
In such a manner, the tally light is actively used having a function to inform a picture taker and a person to be imaged of an operating state of the digital video/digital camera in addition to the function to indicate the movie recording.
It would be desirable to provide a notification operation suitable for a macro mode by controlling the notification operation of a notification unit in accordance with that whether the macro mode is set or not.
Moreover, it would be also desirable to provide a notification operation suitable for a focus detection range to be set by controlling the information operation of a notification unit in accordance with the focus detection range set by a focal point detection range setting unit.